The YuYu Muffin Crew
by makaro1
Summary: A parody to the Muffin Man (Kegam: Believe it or not.) co-written with Kegam. It's just stupid and fun to sing! (Kegam: So read it!)
1. Meet the Yuyu Muffin Crew

The Yuyu Muffin Crew  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Muffin Man (Kegam: Thank god.) or Yuyu Hakusho (Kegam: I wish!).  
  
Okay, this parody originated from the picture of Yuyu Hakusho chibis I have on my desktop. (Kegam: I can draw Hiei well.) Hm, I don't where that came from considering I got this picture off of the Internet, but she can draw well (except Kagome).  
  
Just so yu know,  
  
Poppy Seed Muffin= Koenma Blueberry Muffin = Botan Carrot-berry Muffin = Kuwabara Chocolate-berry Muffin= Keiko Pickle Muffin = Yusuke Cherry-berry Muffin = Kurama Blackberry Muffin = Hiei  
  
Sing to the tune of "The Muffin Man", der, what else?  
  
Do yu know the Poppy Seed Muffin? The Poppy Seed Muffin? The Poppy Seed Muffin! Do yu know the Poppy Seed Muffin, who's in love with Blue!  
  
Do yu know the Blueberry Muffin? The Blueberry Muffin? The Blueberry Muffin! Do Yu know the Blueberry Muffin? Who's diag'nal from the Carrot?  
  
Do yu know the Carrot-berry Muffin? The Carrot-berry Muffin? The Carrot- berry Muffin! Do yu know the Carrot-berry Muffin? Who's right next to Cake- o!  
  
Do yu the Chocolate-berry Muffin? The Chocolate-berry Muffin? The Chocolate- berry Muffin! Do yu know the Chocolate-berry Muffin? Who's in love with Yusuke!  
  
Do yu know the Pickle Muffin? The Pickle Muffin? The Pickle Muffin! Do yu know the Pickle Muffin? Who lives on Chocolate Lane? (ho, ho)  
  
Do yu the Chocolate-berry Muffin? The Chocolate-berry Muffin? The Chocolate- berry Muffin! Do yu know the Chocolate-berry Muffin? Who's got a thing for cherries!  
  
Do yu know the Cherry-berry Muffin? The Cherry-berry Muffin? The Cherry- berry Muffin! Do yu know the Cherry-berry Muffin? Who's NOT in love with Hiei!  
  
Do yu know Blackberry Muffin? The Blackberry Muffin? The Blackberry Muffin! Do yu know the Blackberry Muffin? Who thinks this song is gay!  
  
HOORAY!  
  
Hey, wait a minute. It's not gay!  
  
~By Makaro and Kegam~  
  
Please Review! (Kegam just bit me because I  
accidentally said the h-word.) 


	2. If You Give Hiei a Muffin

The Yuyu Muffin Crew  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yuyu Hakusho, If You Give a Moose a Muffin, or muffins in general.  
  
(Kegam: A DELICIOUS PICNIC LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!) You've taken the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Chapter 2: If You Give Hiei a Muffin  
  
If you gave Hiei a muffin...  
  
...he'd stare suspiciously at it. There would be a blueberry shaped oddly like Kuwabara's head sticking out of the bread. That would remind him that he had vowed to kill Kuwabara at precisely 10 a.m. that day, so he would ask you for a clock. He would demand the wall clock that hanging above your microwave in the next room and order you to get it for him. You wouldn't be able to reach it so Hiei would decide to get it for himself. Being a foot shorter than you, he wouldn't be able to reach it either.  
  
After jumping tirelessly for a period of time that is unknown to both you and him since you can't reach the clock, Hiei would grow impatient and blast a hole through your kitchen wall. The blast would go right through your neighbor's house, leaving a window-sized hole in their bathroom, in which your elderly neighbor is bathing. For a minute you would both be frozen with shock, your mouths hanging open and all three of Hiei's eyes threatening to engulf his face. Your neighbor would be equally surprised, blushing the same shade of pink as his shower cap. The good news is that he's up to his ears in bubble bath, so all three of you would recover relatively quickly.  
  
At the sight of the old man in the bathtub scrambling to wrap a towel around his waist and run out of the room screaming "Marge!", Hiei would decide that he would like to fight the thing that had struck such fear into the heart of that wrinkly old ningen man. He would ask you to take him over to meet the large porcelain ningen-bathing demon. You would blink at him a few times, but lead him into your bathroom, assuming that he meant that he would like to take a bath. He would narrow his eyes, pleased at finally meeting this "Bathtub" fellow, and would loose his sword from its sheath. You would be surveying a variety of soaps and would jump three feet in the air when you heard a loud crash from behind you. The open container of blueberry flavored shower gel would be flung into the air. When you turned around you would see Hiei drenched in blue goo standing over what used to be your bathtub before Hiei had sliced it in half with his sword. Hiei would sniff the gel on his shoulder. It would remind him of the blueberry that was shaped like Kuwabara's head. He would order you to retrieve it for him.  
  
And chances are, if you gave Hiei the blueberry...  
  
...he'd want a muffin to go with it.  
  
(Kegam: METALLICA!!!!!) Um, REVIEW! 


End file.
